Harry Potter ou Voldemort ?
by Alienor01
Summary: Et si Harry potter avait une autre identité ? Et si Harry Potter le gentil gryffondor n'avait jamais existé ?
1. Chapter 1

Il restait 1 mois avant la fin de l'année .

Harry était sur de réussir ses ASPIC . Il avait passé l'année a étudier délaissant ses amis .

Notre ryry national sourit .

Il se leva de son lit .

Minuit venait de sonné.

Il plongea son dortoir dans un profond sommeil puis sortit grace a sa cape d'invisiblité dans le parc de Poudlard .

Une fois dehors il se dirigea vers la forêt interdite et se métamorphosa . Il détestait devoir prendre l'apparence d'un être chétif .

Harry était tout le contraire de l'apparence qu'il se donnait .

Il était grand ! Environ 1m86 ! Et ses yeux était toujours aussi vert . La cicatrice sur son front s'efface laissant place a un masque en porcelaine blanc et noir .

Il était trés musclé et inspirait la crainte de par son aura .

Soudain un sifflement retentit dans la forêt . Harry répondit alors en fourchelang.

-Viens Nagini , nous partons !

Le serpent s'enroula autour du cou de son maître .

Ce dernier transplana alors rapidement au quartier général des mangemorts .

Il avancat lentement parmis ses mangemorts et alla en direction de la piéce ou se trouvait son trône . Une fois assis la ronde habituelle commenca ...

Ses mangemorts se présentérent . Certain craintivement car ayant échoués dans leurs missions . D'autres au contraire trés fier d'eux car ayant tués les personnes que leur maître leurs avaient dit de tué .

Sous son masque Harry sourit . Personne ne savait qui il était et cela le réjouissait au plus au point .

Soudain un certain Peter Pettigrow se présenta devant lui l'air encore plus pitoyable que le nuit ou il avait faillit être tué par lui même .

-Seigneur...

peter s'accroupit et baisa le bas de la robe de "Voldemort"

-Que se passe t-il Quedver ?

-Je ... heu maître...

-J'ais compris !

-Legilimens ! Harry cria la formule et pénétra dans l'esprit de Pettigrow . Ce qu'il y vit ne le surprit guére .

Son mangemort avait été tourné en ridicul et lui même par la même occasion ...

Il se leva lentement se crispant ... Son aura devint violente . Tous les mangemorts ici présent s'écartérent et d'autres s'enfuires rapidement par la porte et les fenêtre .

Seul Peter Pettigrow restait figé tremblant de peur ...

Harry se tourna alors vers lui .

-Tu m'as ridiculisé...

C'était une simple constatation d'une voix froide cependant elle fit gémirt de terreur Queudvert .

Harry jeta alors un sort de torture grace a la magie sans baguette .

Pettigrow se tordit de douleur sur le sol . De petites veine sur la suface de sa peaux éclatait les unes aprés les autres ...

-Pitié maitre !

Mais le maître en question n'était pas satisfait . Il lanca a queudvert un sortilége qui lui coula réelement le bras .

Bon dieu que les hurlements lui semblaient doux...

Il frissonna de plaisir et se pencha vers Queudvert . Il lui murmura quelque chose a l'oreille et ce dernier fut saisir d'horreur .

Harry insonorisa alors la salle .Ferma les volets .

Tous les mangemorts qui écoutaient aux portes surent alors que Pettigrow ne reviendrait pas .

Dans la salle Harry ota alors son masque révélant la vérité a Pettigrow puis le tua proprement d'un Avada Kedavra . Il remit ensuite son masque et fit disparaitre le cadavre .

Harry rouvrit les portes et fenêtre .

Quand les mangemorts rentrérent a nouveau l'aura de leur maître était bleu de contentement .

-Bien ! Je vais devoir repartir . Lucius !

Le chien prénommé lucius arriva alors devant Harry .

-Oui maître ?

-Fait bien attention ! Et camoufle bien la disparition de Queudvert tu es mon meilleur élément !

A ces mots Harry transplana a nouveau son serpant toujours enroulé autour de son cou .

Il revint alors a Poudlard .

Le mois passa trés lentement pour Harry et trés vite pour les autres.

Harry continuait a se marré intérieurement des discours de Dumbledore du style :"il faut tuer Voldemort ! Il est de plus en plus puissant ! Harry tu dois t'entrainer!"

bon sang s'ils savaient la vérité ! 

Enfin la fin de l'année .

Dumbledore préparait son attaque "surprise" envers les mangemorts .

Harry souriait intérieurement .

Puis vint le jour de la bataille .

Harry était en premiére ligne comme prévu . D'un seul coup Dumbledore le vit se transformé .Harry éclata d'un rire que tous reconnurent . Mangemorts comme Aurors . Harry sourit et Nagini arriva sur le champ de baille avant de s'enroulé autour de Harry qui lui caressa tendrement la tête...

-Alors Dumbledore ? Surprit? Remarquez je peut comprendre !

Il se dirigea vers Lucius .

-Alors ? Comment se passe la disparition de Pettigrow ?

Tous les mangemorts et tous les aurors frissonnérent .

Harry sourit et lanca un sort de barriére de magie noir pour protéger ses mangemorts .

-Hé bien Dumbledore ! Vous n'essayé pas de me tué ? Aprés tout je suis Voldemort !

-Mais pourquoi Harry ?

-C'est pourtent simple ! Vous m'avez forcé a vivre chez des moldus qui me battait ! Celui qui a tué mes parents était votre frére ! Vous êtes mon ennemis !

A ces derniers mots Harry attaqua vivement . Il invoqua un immense serpent qui apparut tel une brume verte tout autour de lui .

Il isola alors Dumbledore et lui laissant la guerre tout autour d'eux faire des ravages sans que pour autant Dumbledore puisse intervenir .

Dumbledor contre-attaqua par l'invoquation d'un phénix mais celle ci était bien moins puissante que celle d'Harry .

Tout le duel se joua difficilement mais Harry avait a chaque fois une longueur d'avance . Aussi il avait prévu que Fumseck viendrait sauvé son propriétaire . Nagini alla alors s'entouré autour du cou de Dumbledore afin de mordre Fumseck .

Une demi-heure plus tard Dumbledore était a terre et harry en sortit victorieux .

-Bien ! Maintenant que chaque mangemorts rentre chez lui ! Et soutenez les blessés ! Ils se sont bien battut !

C'est ainsi que se termina la bataille finale . Et c'est également ainsi que le régne de Voldemort se stoppa .


	2. remerciements

Hello !

Cette page est pour remercier tout ceux qui ont le courage de me lire ! Je sais que ce que j'écris n'est pas vraiment parfait !

Je voulais remercier tout ceux qui lisent et qui m'encourage a continué !

Mais bon sang qu'est ce que je peut m'amuser !

Le plus beaux compliments que vous pouvez me faire et de me réclamer la suite !

Je suis super contente !

Surtout Merci a Gryffondor , a Fegnass et a tout ceux qui me lise réguliérement !

Je ne pensais pas avoir autente de lecteur et surtout qui me donne autent envie d'écrire !

A partir du 15 juillet je ne pourrais plus mettre de fics en lignes pour cause de vacances !

Hé oui a moi les vacances ! La plage de sable fin et le soleil ! HOURRA !

Voila !

Je tiens a précisé que pour ceux qui trouve des ressemblance avec d'autres textes que je lis énormément de fictions et que parfois je m'en inspire !

Et pour vous en avant premiére et pour ceux qui connaissent , je vais me mettre également aux fictions de mangas ! Notement Naruto et FullMetal Alchemist !

Trés bientot une fics sur un livre de Marc Levy Sept jours pour l'éternité !

Je vais bien m'amuser !

Cette page d'information sera dans toutes mes fictions a la fin . Si vous ne souhaitez pas relire une nouvelle fois cette lettre vous pouvez vous arrétez a l'avant dernier chapitre !

Voila je pense que tout est dit .

J'ais commencé a écrire et si je reçoit encore de reviews je continuerais pendant longtemps !

Mais je tiens a précisé que c'est vous cher lecteurs qui m'encourager a écrire !

Alors des reviews ! Beaucoup de reviews ! J'accepte même celles qui sont anonymes pourvus qu'elle soient positive ou constructive !

Et derniére chose ! Je suis navrée pour les fautes d'orthographe mais quand j'écris c'est en une seule fois ! parfois jusqua 2heures du matin ! Alors si vous voyez des fautes c'est que j'ais plus les yeux en face des trous ! --

Voila Merci a tous pour vos encouragements !


End file.
